Fin de la soledad
by Dazi
Summary: Sus almas solitarias se buscan, pero los recuerdos son dificiles de superar (IkkiPandora)


Ya le agarre a esto de subir fics, no es tan dificil como pense =D ..

**FIN DE LA SOLEDAD**  
  
La tranquilidad había llegado por fin a las vidas de los caballeros de Atena, después de librar tantas batallas, de sufrir la lucha contra Hades que les trajo terribles heridas de las cuales tardaron en recuperarse, ahora todo parecía estar en calma. Los 5 chicos de bronce que mas habían luchado tenían ahora la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, los años anteriores los habían unido de manera que ya no eran solo amigos, ahora eran todos como hermanos, así ellos que habían crecido huérfanos, en este momento formaban una gran familia al lado de Sahori.  
  
Otra persona que había sufrido grandes daños físicos, al grado de estar a punto de la muerte, era Pandora, ella había sido ayudada al igual que los caballeros por Atena en su recuperación. Pero a diferencia de ellos, Pandora se encontraba terriblemente sola.  
  
Desde que recordaba solo había vivido para el, para Hades, su hermano, y ahora ya no existía, peor aun todo había sido un engaño Hades le había quitado a toda su familia y la había hecho vivir como su esclava por años.  
  
En estos momentos de tanta soledad lo único que ella podía sentir conocido era a Shun y a Ikki, después de todo los había observado mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sentir una gran ternura por Shun, aun lo veía como lo que alguna vez fue para ella, su hermanito. Por Ikki en cambio sentía una gran admiración, un gran respeto; aun estaban en su mente recuerdos de como evito que se llevara a Shun siendo tan solo un niño, de como lo protegía, también de como peleaba, de su fuerza, así también estaba el recuerdo de lo que ella había considerado un acto de dulzura cuando no pudo matar a su hermano sabiendo que de eso dependía toda la humanidad, siempre se preguntaba como podían coexistir tanta agresividad y tanto amor en una sola persona, eso hacia que Ikki le inspirara tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que ni ella sabia que era realmente lo que sentía por el.  
  
Tal vez fue la soledad o esos sentimientos los que la encaminaron esa tarde a la mansión, de hecho no estaba totalmente consiente de su dirección hasta no haber llegado, pero una vez ahí, el deseo de poder observar un rostro conocido aunque sea de lejos no la dejaron moverse, estuvo quieta con la mirada fija en la enorme casa por unos minutos, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver como una sombra se iba acercando a pasos rápidos, unos instantes después pudo reconocer que se trataba de Shun el cual se notaba, se ejercitaba corriendo.  
  
Por mas que quiso, no pudo evitar que el notara su presencia, pero se sintió un poco asombrada y con mas confianza al ver el rostro de gusto que se dibujaba en el al reconocerla.  
  
- Pandora dijo Shun con una enorme sonrisa  
  
- Hola, - respondió ella con algo de nerviosismo- pasaba por aquí y quise saludar, espero no te moleste.  
  
- Claro que no, es una alegría verte aquí, no habíamos sabido de ti desde tu recuperación.  
  
- Bueno si estuve fuera pero...  
  
- Ven pasa - la interrumpió- estoy seguro de que a los demás también les dará gusto verte de nuevo.  
  
- No Shun, realmente no puedo ahora.  
  
- Vamos ¿que no querías saludar? pasa.  
  
Al fin acepto, mas que nada porque se sintió confiada con el trato de aquel chico por el que tanto cariño sentía.  
  
Al entrar a la mansión se encontraron casi de inmediato con los rostros asombrados de Hyoga y Seiya que estaban al parecer platicando en la sala.  
  
- Pandora, sigues viva - dijo Seiya -.  
  
- Hola, que bien que te dignas a visitarnos, se paro Hyoga a saludar a la chica.  
  
- Hola chicos, había estado ocupada, me da gusto verlos.  
  
- Eso es fantástico, dijo una recién llegada Sahori, no habíamos sabido de ti, me alegra que estés bien - le dijo al momento que estrechaba su mano de manera cálida- supongo que te quedas a cenar.  
  
Pandora sentía un gran agradecimiento hacia Sahori, después de todo ella le había salvado la vida además de que había salvado al mundo cuando por parte su culpa había estado en un gran peligro, no se podía negar a una petición tan amable de ella.  
  
- Será un honor - dijo con una mueca de respeto -.  
  
- Entonces chicos pasemos al comedor, podemos platicar ahí con la invitada.  
  
- Dime acaso saliste de la ciudad, - continuo Sahori en el camino- nadie te había visto.  
  
- Si estuve un tiempo fuera, fui a visitar varios lugares, regrese apenas unos días.  
  
- Bien entonces tal vez quieras contarnos del viaje en la cena, Shyru no esta, pero a los demás nos dará gusto escucharte.  
  
Pandora estuvo a punto de preguntar por Ikki, realmente sentía un enorme deseo de verlo, tal vez mas que a los demás, pero aun así se contuvo, no quería que se notara ese interés. de cualquier forma no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber de el, momentos después apareció en la entrada del comedor. Se veía que venia de algún tipo de entrenamiento, su cuerpo estaba bañado de un brillo como si acabara de sudar, su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, se veía terriblemente atractivo.  
  
Ikki tomo un momento en percatarse de la presencia de la invitada, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentirse tenso de inmediato. A pesar de que ella le había salvado la vida, también era la persona que había intentado quitarle a la persona que mas quería y cuidaba, en definitiva no le tenia confianza y no le agradaba que estuviera ahí cerca de su familia.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?- le dijo en forma muy directa-  
  
- El tono y la mirada fría de Ikki habían dejado a todos un poco alarmados, pero Pandora no mostró ningún cambio, todo lo contrario le devolvió la agresiva mirada.  
  
- Ikki, Pandora a venido de visita, no te da gusto verla, dijo Shun con intención de calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.  
  
El ya no hablo, tomo su asiento de siempre y se conformo con poner cara de pocos amigos durante toda la cena.  
  
El recibimiento por parte de Ikki dejo con un extraño sabor de boca a Pandora, le dolía la actitud que había tomado, pero no le extrañaba en absoluto, después de todo esa era la forma de ser que a ella tanto le llamaba la atención.  
  
La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, les hablo del viaje que había hecho, pero por lo que decía se notaba que no parecía haberse divertido, incluso en sus palabras se podía entrever la terrible soledad en la que se encontraba, esto fue mas obvio aun para Shun el cual era un experto en sentimientos.  
  
Pandora no podía evitar voltear a ver a Ikki cada que podía.  
  
Es tal como lo recuerdo -pensaba- tan atractivo y guapo, además tan obstinado y agresivo, me gustaría saber que es lo que en realidad piensa.  
  
La voz de Sahori interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- Bien ya que la cena ha terminado, ¿porque no seguimos platicando en la sala?  
  
-¿Acaso no ha terminado de contar todo ya? - hablo Ikki con un tono áspero -.  
  
Todos los presentes excepto Pandora voltearon a verlo con desaprobación, pero a el no pareció importarle, realmente solo deseaba que terminara todo esto.  
  
- Si creo que ya es hora de irme - dijo Pandora algo triste- fue un gusto verlos a todos- se levanto y le lanzo una mirada a Ikki, especificando el todos, acto seguido se empezó a retirar.  
  
Shun se levanto tras ella de inmediato, por lo menos para acompañarla a la salida.  
  
- Fuiste muy grosero Ikki - se atrevió a decir Hyoga -.  
  
Claramente su actitud los había molestado a todos, a pesar de esto Ikki no mostró ninguna clase de arrepentimiento, se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, quería darse un baño y también huir de las seguras recriminaciones que le haría su hermano, después de todo había logrado su objetivo, alejar a Pandora.  
  
Shun por su parte había salido a despedirla, ya era de noche cuando salieron.  
  
- Disculpa a mi hermano Pandora, el no es así, bueno no tan así, no se que le paso, debió estar de mal humor.  
  
- No te preocupes Shun, yo comprendo que no soy de su agrado, tal vez no debí venir por aquí en primer lugar, después de lo que hice - lo dijo de una manera triste con la vista perdida -.  
  
- No, por supuesto que debiste venir, de hecho me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que ha todos también, que tal el Sábado, vamos a tener una comida.  
  
- Shun no creo que sea buena idea....  
  
- Por favor- la interrumpió con un tono algo aniñado y una cara y sonrisa de excesiva ternura que a el le salía tan bien -.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a esa petición, que lindo era su querido hermanito, como negarse.  
  
- Lo intentare Shun, pero no es seguro.  
  
- Bien supongo que con eso basta.  
  
Pandora por fin se fue, prefirió caminar ya su departamento no quedaba tan lejos y quería pensar.  
  
Después de todo la tarde no fue nada mala, por lo menos tuve compañía, además el tan solo ver a Ikki ya es bueno, no seas tonta Pandora eso que tiene que ver, iba pensando en todo un mar de confusiones  
  
Shun subió al cuarto de su hermano el cual estaba saliendo del baño.  
  
-¿Que te paso Ikki?  
  
- Mira Shun no me voy a poner a darte explicaciones, no me agrada ella y eso es todo.  
  
- Pero no por eso tienes que ser grosero, después de todo es una chica, ¿además por que no te agrada?  
  
- Lo sabes, sabes lo que hizo, no le puedo tener confianza.  
  
- Creo que tu Ikki deberías ser el primero en comprenderla y perdonarla, y sabes por que lo digo- le dijo de una forma que dejo mas que asombrado a Ikki -.  
  
Dicho esto, Shun salió del cuarto, no se sentía nada bien haberle dicho eso a su hermano, de hecho se arrepintió casi de inmediato, pero le había molestado la forma en que había tratado a Pandora, sobre todo después de que había sentido la soledad en que ella se encontraba.  
  
Ikki se quedo impactado con lo que su hermano había dicho, no solo porque lo dijo Shun, sino por la veracidad de sus palabras. Como podía el juzgarla, después de todo que no había hecho el lo mismo, no se había llenado de odio y había traicionado sus propios sentimientos, incluso el mismo había tratado de lastimar a su hermano que era la principal causa por la que no quería a Pandora. Shun tenia razón el debió ser el primero en comprender lo que es estar equivocado.  
  
Además de eso había otra cosa que lo mantenía pensando en ella, no sabia que era exactamente, pero de repente no pudo evitar pensar en como le había salvado la vida, como lo había abrazado y le había pedido llorando que no se enfrentara a un enorme peligro que lo esperaba. ¿Por que hizo eso? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Después no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar como ella le había devuelto su mirada fría sin siquiera inmutarse, hacia solo unos momentos en el comedor.  
  
Es tan fuerte, tan agresiva, tan diferente de ti Esmeralda. - Con tan solo pensar en ese nombre su rostro cambio por completo- Esmeralda, mi amor no hay otra mujer como tu en todo el mundo, como quisiera poder estar contigo, te extraño tanto. - después de esto se durmió pensando en ella como tantas noches lo había hecho antes -.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Shun se fue a disculpar de inmediato con Ikki, se sentía muy mal por lo que le dijo, sentía que de alguna manera le había recriminado su comportamiento, y nunca hubiera querido hacerlo, porque después de todo Shun pensaba había sido su culpa que su hermano se hubiera llenado de odio así. Cuando entro al cuarto de Ikki vio que este ya no estaba.  
  
Ikki tardo un poco en localizar la dirección que le dio Sahori, pero por fin llego a una zona de departamentos que se veían algo pequeños, busco el numero y toco el timbre.  
  
Pandora se despertó con este ruido, le asombro que alguien tocara a su puerta y mas tan temprano, se coloco una bata encima y fue a abrir. Casi se cae de asombro cuando vio de quien se trataba.  
  
- Ikki - dijo ella sin disimular su asombro -.  
  
- Solo he venido a...... disculparme....... fui grosero contigo anoche. - Ikki estaba sumamente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado ni a disculparse, ni a ir a la casa de una chica y encontrarla en una bata que por cierto le quedaba muy bien pensaba -.  
  
- No era necesario - dijo ella cambiando su expresión a una mucho mas sarcástica -.eso era todo lo que querías.  
  
- Así es - dijo el mientras la miraba de frente -.  
  
- Bien pues acepto tu disculpa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento en una algo incomoda situación hasta sin otra cosa mas que hacer ella le dijo.  
  
- Adiós Ikki.  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Pandora cerro la puerta y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.  
  
Vino a disculparse, debió costarle trabajo hacerlo, eres tan especial Ikki - penso ella -.  
  
Ikki se retiro del lugar algo perturbado,  
  
Bueno -penso- hice lo que tenia que hacer - sonrío un poco al recordar lo linda que se veía ella y la forma en que lo había tratado -, eres especial Pandora - pensó el -.  
  
El Sábado por la mañana en la mansión había un alboroto, Hilda y Fler venían de Asdgard, y se estaba preparando una recepción, ellas y los caballeros no se habían visto desde que saltaron al torbellino para ir al templo marino de Poseidón, solo se mantenían en contacto a través de distintos medios. Shiryu también llegaría esa tarde de Rozan, Hyoga por su parte estaba un poco nervioso, no había dejado de pensar en Fler en este tiempo y tenia muchas ganas de volver a de verla, Seiya se reía de la cara de su amigo cada que lo veía, Shun se había levantado mas temprano de lo habitual para ayudar e Ikki se había ido a entrenar como siempre sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
  
En su departamento Pandora se encontraba totalmente sin saber que hacer, realmente deseaba ir, deseaba ver a sus amigos, además Shun se lo había pedido de una manera, pero mas que nada deseaba ver a Ikki de nuevo, su visita la dejo consternada. Aun así no sabia si seria buena idea.  
  
Bueno al fin de cuentas -pensó- no tengo nada que perder. Se puso la mejor ropa que encontró y se dirigió a la mansión. Al llegar a ella una persona la hizo pasar a la parte de atrás donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, había algunas personas, se notaban extranjeras, recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que pudo notar que un rostro conocido se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Hola Pandora, me alegra verte de nuevo - Le dijo Shiryu saludándola al mismo tiempo -.  
  
- Hola - Solo alcanzo a decir ella, se sentía algo cohibida, por las personas que ahí se encontraban y que no conocía -. Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo – pensó -.  
  
- Ven Shun esta por acá, estaba preguntando si habías llegado.  
  
Eso suena mejor - pensó ella - Shiryu la llevo con Shun y se retiro con otros invitados.  
  
- Pandora, - dijo Shun con su peculiar cara de felicidad - que bueno que llegaste, ya empezaba a dudar que vinieras.  
  
- Se me hizo un poco tarde. Creí que seria una reunión mas pequeña.  
  
- Ahh, es que Hilda y Fler vinieron acompañadas por personas de Asdgard, pero son muy amigables.  
  
- Eso parece Shun.  
  
Pandora seguía buscando alrededor, sabia que buscaba aunque no lo aceptara, pero no se veía por ningún lado, cuando ya no pudo mas se armo de valentía y le pregunto a Shun.  
  
-¿Y tu hermano Shun, no viene a la reunión?  
  
- Si, aquí andaba hace un rato, debe estar dentro de la casa, no le gusta mucho convivir con personas, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que ya no te dirá nada.  
  
- Yo se que no Shun, era solo curiosidad.  
  
Con el pretexto (mas para ella que para Shun) de que quería refrescarse se dirigió al baño de la casa, para encontrarse con quien en realidad quería encontrarse. Ikki estaba en la pequeña estancia viendo televisión como si nada ocurriera fuera de la casa.  
  
Al sentir la presencia de alguien se levanto de inmediato lo que hizo que se encontraran uno frente al otro.  
  
- Pandora - dijo el esta vez con una actitud un poco mas amistosa - No sabia que vendrías.  
  
- Te molesta - le respondió ella de inmediato -.  
  
- No, puedes hacer lo que te plazca - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y hacia como que la ignoraba -.  
  
- Dime Ikki - le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en otro asiento sin ser invitada -. En verdad no puedes perdonarme verdad.  
  
- Yo no puedo juzgarte, por lo tanto no tengo nada que perdonarte.  
  
- ¿Porque dices eso?  
  
- No creo que te importe.  
  
- Si, tienes razón - le dijo y se levanto del sofá para retirarse -.  
  
- Espera - la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera -.  
  
- Es solo que yo también hice algunas tonterías antes - soltó su brazo y le confeso en un tono algo melancólico -, realmente hice daño a algunas personas que quiero, un tiempo estaba lleno de odio, por eso te digo que no soy nadie para juzgarte.  
  
- Yo lo sabia Ikki. - dijo Pandora -.  
  
- ¿Lo sabias?  
  
- Se mucho sobre ti, recuerda que algún tiempo vigile a tu hermano y también a ti.  
  
- Bien, entonces si ya lo sabes, te darás cuenta de que yo debo ser perdonado primero para luego pensar en perdonar.  
  
Ikki tomo asiento de nuevo así como Pandora, el tenia la cabeza baja, como avergonzado por los recuerdos de lo que había sido, ella lo observaba.  
  
Es tan hermoso, no solo en su físico, también en su alma, -tenia esos pensamientos en su mente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que ella misma trataba de ocultarse, lo amaba, ya no lo podía negar, lo había estado amando hace tiempo, era otra de las razones por las que no dejaba de sentirse sola-.  
  
- Creo que ya has sido perdonado Ikki - le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano -, tienes mucha gente que te ama.  
  
Ikki subió su mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes y hermosos ojos de ella, se fundieron en una mirada que ninguno de los había sentido antes, estuvieron así unos momentos como sumidos por un hechizo, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.  
  
Ella deposito todo el amor recién descubierto en su mirada, se dejaba cada vez mas arrastrar por este sentimiento, deseaba tenerlo cerca, mas cerca, sentir su aliento, sentirlo todo.  
  
El la observaba y le parecía hermosa, expresaba una mirada que ya había visto antes, una sensación que ya había experimentado antes se agolpo en su pecho, es como cuando...........Esmeralda........, una pequeña imagen de ella rompió todo el encanto de la mirada. De nuevo bajo la vista y retiro su mano de la de ella.  
  
- Tal vez sea cierto Pandora, pero aun tengo que perdonarme yo - Le dijo en un tono algo frío -.  
  
- Si supongo que yo también tengo que hacerlo conmigo misma - Hablo evitando que su voz se rompiera -. Después de todo nos parecemos mucho, no Ikki.  
  
El ya no hablo, solo observo como ella se retiraba, tal vez hubiera querido detenerla pero no pudo.  
  
Esa tarde en su cuarto Ikki no dejo de pensar en Pandora, en sus ultimas palabras.  
  
Ella tenia razón, nos parecemos, nunca podría amar a alguien así pensaba.  
  
Pero un momento después se dio cuenta de lo que sus propios pensamientos le delataban.  
  
amar, pero que idioteces pienso, quien ha dicho algo de amar, es mas que obvio que nunca amaría a alguien como Pandora, ella nunca estaría ni cerca de Esmeralda además es una tontería pensar que ella me llegara a amar.  
  
Lo que no noto es que aunque había recordado a Esmeralda, esta vez no se quedo pensando en ella como siempre. No podía sacar de su mente los profundos ojos de Pandora, la forma en que había tomado su mano y le había dicho que muchos lo amaban, esa afirmación lo intrigo demasiado, se preguntaba si acaso habría algo mas en ella, se agolpaban en el un mar de preguntas y sentimientos que terminaron haciéndolo sentir terriblemente confundido además de culpable, culpable por Esmeralda, por siquiera permitir por un instante que otra mujer que no fuera ella ocupara sus pensamientos.  
  
Pandora por su lado se recriminada su reciente descubrimiento.  
  
¿como pude ser tan tonta?, ¿como se me ocurre enamorarme precisamente de el?. nunca me corresponderá nunca podríamos congeniar, ambos somos tan difíciles.. Y todo eso sin contar que ama a otra, aunque ella no este, el la ama, nunca me amara, y yo me sentiré mas sola cada día.  
  
Al siguiente día, Pandora de nuevo fue despertada por el timbre de la puerta, por un momento su rostro se ilumino con la ilusión de que fuera el otra vez, pero desecho la idea de inmediato.  
  
El siempre sonriente rostro de Shun la despertó por completo.  
  
-Shun, ¿que haces por aquí?  
  
- Bueno ayer te fuiste sin despedirte y......  
  
-Tienes razón -lo interrumpió- lo siento es que recordé que tenia otras cosas por hacer, pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.  
  
Shun entro al departamento, era mas pequeño aun de lo que parecía por fuera, pero se encontraba en perfecto orden, tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón y hablo con Pandora.  
  
-No te preocupes, no me moleste, solo me preocupe un poco, sobre todo porque me dijo Shiryu que te vio hablando con Ikki, pensé que tal vez el fue grosero de nuevo y te hizo sentir incomoda.  
  
- No Shun para nada, Ikki se porto muy bien conmigo, además el ya vino hasta acá a pedirme disculpas por lo de la otra noche.  
  
- De verdad - su carita de nuevo se lleno de alegría- no lo sabia, pero no esperaba menos de el. Bien ya que las cosas están bien entre ustedes dos, por que no nos acompañas hoy, Hilda y Fler están en casa, y estoy seguro que les gustara conocerte, ayer no pudieron.  
  
Shun quería sobre todo, hacer que Pandora saliera, que no se sintiera tan sola, su soledad se notaba en todo, en su expresión, en su departamento. Por fin después de mucho insistir logro convencerla.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que debo ir, tengo que disculparme con ellas por haber desaparecido así ayer sin saludarlas.  
  
En realidad Pandora se sentía feliz con esta oportunidad de volver a verlo, volver a ver a Ikki, ahora que estaba segura del amor que sentía por el, ya no se recriminaba mas por desear tenerlo cerca, lo necesitaba y nada podía hacer ya contra eso.  
  
Esa mañana Hyoga e Ikki arreglaban un pequeño auto de jardín que utilizarían mas tarde Sahori y las invitadas para dar un recorrido a los enormes jardines de la mansión. Ikki había estado mas que distraído, al grado de que Hyoga casi lo corría por estropear varias veces el trabajo.  
  
Los pensamientos de Ikki estaban ocupados en Pandora, con todo lo que trataba de negarse pensar en ella, no podía sacarla ya de su mente, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control para el y eso era una de las situaciones que mas odiaba, se sentía cada vez mas enfadado consigo mismo. Así que no le cayo muy bien cuando de repente la vio llegar.  
  
Es lo único que me faltaba – pensó -. Sin embargo algo se movió en su interior cuando la vio dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa. A pesar de esto no se la respondió, se metió en su trabajo ignorándola por completo, lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por ella, no iba a permitir que llegara mas lejos.  
  
Pandora saludo a ambos, Hyoga dejo su trabajo para responderle su saludo, Ikki le respondió pero sin darle ninguna importancia.  
  
Ella apago su sonrisa tristemente, la total apatía de el le había llegado dolorosamente, prefería su desprecio que su frialdad.  
  
Shun la condujo hacia Sahori, Hilda y Fler, con las cuales estuvo platicando por un par de horas. Sin embargo en cuanto pudo huyo, tenia que buscarlo, no podía ser así, tenia que volverlo a ver, debió estar demasiado ocupado - se decía -.  
  
Lo localizo afuera, parecía que acababa de terminar su trabajo, ella se apresuro para encontrárselo.  
  
- ¿Terminaron ya? - le pregunto con un tono simpático -.  
  
- Si - le contesto de una manera mas que seca -.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Ikki? – le costaba trabajo entender su actitud -  
  
- No, que podría pasar, con permiso Pandora debo ir a lavarme – le dijo mientras se retiraba sin siquiera voltear a verla.  
  
¿Por qué me haces esto Ikki, por que mi amor? – pensaba -.  
  
Ya no podía mas, se despidió y se fue a su departamento, el camino le pareció mas largo que de costumbre, su cuerpo le pesaba, acababa de sufrir una terrible desilusión, ahora estaba convencida, estaría sola por siempre.  
  
Al llegar a su departamento se dejo caer en la cama, y sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar, se las seco de inmediato sintiéndose enojada por dejar que esto le pasara.  
  
Soy una tonta, no tengo porque sentirme mal, después de todo nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, sabia que nada podía pasar – estuvo pensando durante largo tiempo hasta que llego a una resolución – Me iré de aquí, me alejare lo mas que pueda de el, aunque me duela no debo verlo mas.  
  
Ikki acababa de darse cuenta de que Pandora ya no estaba en la mansión, a pesar de sentirse aliviado no pudo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza baja cuando se encontró con Shun.  
  
- ¿Sientes algo por ella, no es así? – le dijo su hermanito al notar su animo decaído?  
  
- ¿De que hablas? – le respondió Ikki totalmente extrañado.  
  
- De Pandora, lo he notado, sientes algo por ella.  
  
- No digas tonterías Shun, por supuesto que no.  
  
- Ella es una gran chica Ikki, y estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti.  
  
Esta vez prefirió no contestar, siguió caminando hacia su cuarto ignorando el ultimo comentario de su hermano, pero el ignorarlo no iba a cambiar el hecho de que fuera cierto, había algo, algo entre los dos, pero no podía permitir que llegara mas lejos, no podía hacerle eso a Esmeralda.  
  
Pandora paso gran parte de la noche empacando las cosas que se llevaría, no eran muchas, pero era cuidadosa al hacerlo, el amanecer la tomo por sorpresa, se dejo caer en el sillón observando su ahora semivacío departamento, tendría que hacer otra vida ahora.  
  
Pidió un taxi y se dirigió a la estación de trenes, sin embargo en el camino decidió tomar otro rumbo, tenia que verlo por ultima vez, no podía irse así.  
  
La empleada de la mansión la llevo hasta la sala donde estaban todos, incluyendo a Ikki.  
  
- Me da gusto verlos aquí, he venido a despedirme.  
  
- Los rostros de asombro no se hicieron esperar.  
  
- ¿Te vas?, dijo al fin Sahori.  
  
- Así es, buscare hacer mi vida en otro lado.  
  
- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo? Pregunto Shun con un rostro de tristeza.  
  
- No Shun no creo que regrese, me voy para siempre.  
  
- Sentimos mucho oír eso Pandora – Se escucho la voz de Hyoga -.  
  
Uno a uno se pusieron de pie y la despidieron como se debe. Ikki sin embargo no decía nada, ella lo observo directamente, pero el agacho el rostro, lo que la convenció de salir.  
  
Eso había sido mi despedida –pensó - -- caminaba hacia el taxi cuando la voz de Ikki la detuvo.  
  
- No te vallas – le dijo en un tono por demás extraño para el.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Pandora sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
  
- Shun, todos, nadie quiere que te vallas.  
  
En definitiva no era la respuesta que quería, así que siguió caminando.  
  
- No te vallas – le dijo Ikki de nuevo, esta vez mas como suplica.  
  
- ¿Por que Ikki? – le hizo la pregunta esta vez de frente.  
  
- Por que te amo – las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, venían de mas adentro, de hecho ni siquiera sabia que eso era verdad, y ya no podía retractarse, además cualquier idea de hacerlo se desvaneció al ver el rostro de ella, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al tiempo que dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
- ¿ Es verdad Ikki?  
  
- Si –le dijo esta vez totalmente convencido de sus palabras – Te amo.  
  
Poco a poco ella se le acerco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un hermoso beso, un beso tierno y largo, un beso lleno de amor.  
  
- Yo también te amo – le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa -. Te amo muchísimo.  
  
Se unieron de nuevo en otro largo beso, Ikki sintió como una presencia que siempre estaba con el se alejaba poco a poco y le daba la libertad con su nuevo amor.  
  
En un rincón se podía sentir sin embargo aun esa presencia, era el alma de Esmeralda.  
  
- Si mi amor, se feliz, se feliz por fin. Y así se alejo por completo de su vida.

NA: Por si alguien llego hasta aqui jeje, ya se que es malo, pero bueno al menos yo si me entretube cuando lo escribi, hace ya algun tiempo.. Saludos y gracias por leer


End file.
